Prédateurs
by Splanchnique
Summary: Commande pour Youni et N / Toujours ce même sourire chez eux. Narquois et désireux. Prédateur. / YAOI Gaoh x Kid et un autre pairing croisé


**Ca aussi c'était une commande (de ma consoeur et de Youni) alors pas taper .  
Dans cette fic j'utilise le tout dernier chapitre de la série, donc gaffe, c'est un spoiler (sans importance pour l'histoire, honnêtement, c'est pas grand chose) Et du coup, les boulots qu'ils ont sont ceux les plus adaptés à leur caractère, je pense.  
Et toujours sous leur commande(ment Xx) je dois faire un second chapitre. Devinez le pairing, c'est facile, y a juste à croiser les couples "classiques".**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Prédateurs**

* * *

**Chapitre I**

Kid ne se rappelait plus vraiment comment ça avait commencé. Enfin, plus précisément, il ne savait plus ce qui l'avait poussé à accepter. Accepter cette situation qui faisait que, en ce moment même, il essayait tant bien que mal de retenir ses cris de jouissance, le torse et le ventre à plat sur son bureau, jambes écartées, se mordant la lèvre de toutes ses forces.  
La seule chose dont il se souvenait c'était la date de son contrat, il y avait déjà quatre mois. Et pas plus de quelques semaines avait suffit pour en arriver là. Quand il disait « là » ce n'était pas du bureau qu'il parlait. Ce n'était pas non plus de son poste de secrétaire de la compagnie Takekura Construction –il avait succédé à celui qui venait de prendre sa retraite- qu'il remplissait avec un zèle exemplaire.  
Non, non, il pensait, en disant « là », au fait qu'il était en train de joyeusement s'envoyer en l'air avec Gaoh Rikiya, ouvrier et collègue, sur les dossiers administratifs qu'il devait remplir pour le lendemain. Hum, en espérant ne pas trop les froisser.

Il s'était plaqué une main sur la bouche pour éviter que tout l'immeuble ne l'entende lorsqu'il avait atteint l'orgasme. Franchement, sans protection, il n'aurait pas su à quoi aurait ressemblé les papiers en dessous de lui. Invention merveilleuse que ces choses en latex, il fallait l'avouer.  
Bref. Il s'était redressé, haletant, une fois que son partenaire s'était retiré et rhabillé, et ils s'étaient discrètement débarrassé des preuves dans un mouchoir soigneusement fermé et jeté à la poubelle. Il la sortait régulièrement d'ailleurs… pas la peine que toute la compagnie sache quels étaient leurs… rapports.

« Je repars sur le chantier, lâcha Gaoh. Sympa la pause mais faut que j'y retourne. »

Sa voix rauque et basse lui donnait toujours des frissons, malgré la certaine cruauté que ses paroles lui apportaient souvent. C'était vrai, il ne devait pas oublier qu'entre eux c'était juste pour le sexe. Une pause, une simple distraction, ça dépendait des jours, mais ça revenait strictement au même.  
Il n'empêchait… quand il avait vu ce grand adolescent, ce colosse à la carrure plus qu'impressionnante sur les chantiers, il ne se serait pas douté une seule seconde de ses penchants. Ca l'arrangeait bien, il fallait l'admettre. Un amant fantastique au demeurant, même si il aurait voulu une relation plus… stable. Mmh, exiger avec ce genre d'homme n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire.  
Enfin, il avait soupiré, ragrafant son pantalon :

« Bien sûr. Passe le bonjour à Tetsuma de ma part.  
- Je pensais que vous viviez ensemble ? dit le géant, curieux, gardant la main sur la poignée de porte.  
- C'était au lycée ça. Depuis qu'on a chacun un job… »

Il balaya l'air d'une main.

« C'est pas important. Tu vas être en retard au pointage.  
- Mmh ? Ah, oui. »

Gaoh était sorti, et il s'était assis sur sa chaise de bureau. Mon dieu, c'était loin ça. Mmh, six ou sept mois, en fait. Sa colocation avec Tetsuma avait fini en coucherie. Quelle erreur, d'ailleurs… ils en étaient venu à habiter chacun de leur côté. Et si son ami avait encore le soutien financier de son père, lui, avait refusé toute aide du sien. Aussi avait-il pris un job à mi-temps ici, qui s'était rapidement transformé en contrat. Le lycée ne l'intéressait plus tellement de toutes manières. Et puis son meilleur ami l'avait rejoint, bossant sur les chantiers en tant qu'ouvrier, pour lui montrer son soutien. Et aussi pour devenir indépendant, finalement.  
Et un jour où il s'était rendu sur un terrain en travaux, il avait rencontré ce géant, qui lui avait, au départ, lancé un sourire peu rassurant. _Prédateur_. Quelque chose de glacial lui avait lentement coulé le long de la colonne vertébrale, et, il ne se rappelait vraiment plus trop comment, quand cet adolescent au regard d'or lui avait fait cette proposition indécente au creux de l'oreille, il avait tout simplement répondu « oui ».

Ce qui venait _après_, par contre, il s'en rappelait très, voire trop bien.

Le cliquetis du verrou derrière eux, le choc du bois du bureau contre son échine, et surtout, surtout, la chaleur de ce grand corps contre le sien qui paraissait alors si frêle, ses yeux fauves qui le happaient littéralement.  
C'était un peu violent, sans la moindre tendresse, mais tellement bon, qu'il acceptait bien volontiers la façon dont ils faisaient l'amour, régulièrement, dans cette pièce, sur ce meuble. Ca n'avait jamais changé.

Il y avait juste une chose qu'il regrettait. Ils ne s'était jamais embrassés, comme une limite, un accord tacite qui découpait une frontière entre eux placée là pour se rappeler qu'entre eux il y avait juste ça. Pas de sentiments ou de niaiseries de ce genre. Il avait le droit de se faire sauter de temps en temps, point, pour parler vulgairement.  
Mais enfin, il s'y était fait.

Et puis un jour de congé, il venait de finir un des dossiers ramenés à la maison, quand on avait frappé à sa porte.  
Musashi et Tetsuma étaient entrés, soutenant Gaoh, un sous chaque bras, et l'avait déposé dans un fauteuil.

« Qu'est-ce que… avait commencé Kid.  
- On a fini un chantier important, alors on est allé boire un pot… Enfin disons qu'il a forcé un peu, soupira Musashi.  
- Mais pourquoi vous venez ici ?  
- Marco était pas joignable.»

Ah, oui, Marco. L'ombre au tableau qui l'empêchait de pleinement profiter de cette relation. Enfin relation… il pouvait résumer ce mot par « plan cul ». C'était grossier mais tellement vrai. Car, ce qu'il avait oublié à force de passer ses semaines à céder au lineman dans son bureau, c'était que Gaoh était déjà avec quelqu'un. Marco, donc.  
Enfin il l'avait su par hasard, quand l'Italien était venu piquer une crise de jalousie pour Dieu savait quoi à la sortie de bâtiment de la compagnie. Il ne savait pas trop comment ça avait tourné ensuite mais enfin toujours était-il que lui et le géant, c'était une liaison purement adultérine.

« Et puis comme il a parlé de toi pendant longtemps, on s'est dit que vous vous entendiez bien. Désolé mais chez moi c'est pas assez grand pour trois Hiruma risque de criser.... Et puis Tetsuma… -il lui coula un regard de biais- enfin tu comprends. Tu es plus responsable, je dirais. »

Parler de lui ? Comment ça ?

« Il a… dit quoi ?  
- Tetsuma ? Rien comme d'habitude.  
- … appuya le susnommé.  
- Non non, Gaoh ! Bien sûr que Tetsu… bref.  
- Oh ça… »

Le grand brun toussota et le prit à parti, pendant que Tetsuma restait sagement à la porte.

« Dis-moi, tu n'aurais pas… Enfin toi et Gaoh… il eut un regard très suggestif.  
- Je… qu'est-ce qui te fais penser ça ?  
- On dit rarement de quelqu'un qu'on ne connaît pas intimement qu'il a le plus « joli petit cul qu'on ait jamais vu ». »

Kid tourna au rouge vif.

« Je ! T-tu… j-j…  
- Mmh bon, on va y aller. » trancha le kicker, refusant de l'embourber d'avantage.

Le fils du patron entraîna son employé muet à sa suite pour les laisser seuls, et le secrétaire soupira, avant de se pencher au-dessus de l'adolescent saoul, les mains appuyées sur chaque accoudoir.

« Gaoh ? Je peux pas te garder ici, Marco va finir par se douter de quelque chose.  
- Rrnnn, grogna le colosse.  
- Et je n'ai pas envie qu'il se pointe ici pour nous faire une crise comme le mois dernier.  
- Rienabattre… çaleur'gardepu…»

Kid haussa un sourcil au grommèlement sourd de son partenaire.

« Comment ça ?  
- punnssbl… »

Le géant cligna des yeux pour chasser sa voix pâteuse, ordonner ses pensées et réussir à être compréhensible.

« Plus… ensembles.  
- Hein ? Mais je pensais que tu… enfin nous…  
- Rompus mois dernier, articula-t-il difficilement. J'ai… dis que –il grogna un moment- couchais avec un autre.  
- Ah ! Génial. Y a pas mieux pour casser, comme solution, soupira-t-il.  
- Ai dis que c'était toi. »

Son regard mordoré se planta dans le sien, ébène, et Kid resta un instant bête.

« Mais et… qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire moi ou un autre ? On s'en fiche…  
- Comme ça Marco… il a compris. Avait aucune chance contre toi. »

Gaoh se massa le crâne avec une grimace.  
Deux secondes. Si il décryptait ces mots un peu décousus, et suivant la psychologie du géant, ivre de surcroît, il venait de lui dire qu'il comptait pour lui. Parce qu'un autre que lui… ça n'aurait pas été la même chose… c'était ça ?

« Tu veux me dire quoi là ? »

Un œil doré le scruta un moment et deux larges mains agrippèrent sa mâchoire pour que leur propriétaire lui vole un baiser possessif et impatient. Intense aussi. Il n'en avait pas saisi tout le sens au premier abord. Et puis quand leur langues se mêlèrent, il réalisa enfin qu'en fait, c'était bel et bien la première fois qu'ils s'embrassaient.  
Une sensation bouillante lui envahit les sens, galvanisée par les doigts de Gaoh courant sur sa peau, sous sa chemise, glissant le long de son torse, de son ventre, avant de s'arrêter au creux de ses reins, qu'il cambra légèrement par instinct.  
Ce qui les sépara fut le manque d'air, et après une courte inspiration, ils scellèrent une nouvelle fois leurs lèvres, avides. Shien mordilla celles de son partenaire pour goûter aux traces restantes d'alcool, et entoura ce cou fort de ses bras, alors qu'il sentait les doigts experts du lineman défaire la ceinture de son pantalon.  
Un murmure enivré fit céder sa dernière raison.

« Que j'ai foutrement envie de toi, maintenant. »

Il ne put réprimer un glapissement surpris quand le géant se releva et le porta jusqu'au lit tout proche pour le jeter dessus, sans douceur. Juste une envie, une pulsion, comme d'habitude. Même ivre, il ne changeait pas, en fait.  
Pourtant un nouveau baiser, toujours aussi passionné, lui laissa encore à réfléchir. Qu'y avait-il de si différent pour que le géant s'accord cette fantaisie ? Il devait savoir.

« G-Gaoh ! Attends ! Pourquoi tu n'as rien dis pour Marco ? »

L'intéressé cessa ses caresses et baisers un instant, fronçant les sourcils, comme pour fixer sa vision.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Ensemble ou pas, tu couchais quand même alors… »

Mmh, pas faux. Il fut surpris et gémit doucement lorsque la main de son partenaire s'attarda sur son entrejambe, et celui-ci continua, la voix rendue un peu hésitante par l'alcool.

« Puis avec toi… c'est mieux.  
- Hein ?  
- Moins chiant qu'avec lui. Et puis moins coincé aussi… putain d'oreup…d'reupo… d'Italien. »

Kid soupira et attrapa le visage de son amant, l'empêchant de plonger une nouvelle fois dans son cou. Il s'en foutait de tout ça. Tout ce qui l'intéressait c'était la raison de ces baisers jusque là inexistants.

« Quoi encore ? maugréa-t-il.  
- Et pourquoi tu m'as embrassé alors que tu ne l'avais jamais fait avant ? »

Un long silence pesa autour d'eux, avant que Gaoh ne marmonne.

« Parce que j'suis cuit, c'est tout…  
- « C'est tout » hein ? »

La déception lui pinça le cœur. Il n'attendait pas franchement autre chose de sa part mais enfin quand même… il aurait voulu trouver une raison. Kid souffla et laissa son amant parcourir une énième fois son corps du bout des doigts, sans opposer de résistance au fait qu'il lui retire sa chemise et commence à faire glisser son jean le long de ses cuisses.  
Tout à ses pensées, il ne remarqua qu'après deux bonnes minutes que Gaoh avait cessé sa manœuvre, le laissant torse-nu, le pantalon entravant ses genoux. Et puis il se rendit compte que le géant, assommé par l'alcool, s'était tout bonnement assoupi sur lui, commençant à l'étouffer de son poids mort, les mains encore sur ses hanches.  
Il soupira, fit rouler le corps massif sur le côté et se massa les tempes.  
Ooookay. Qu'il réussisse à réordonner ses pensées pour les résumer.

Des baisers, plusieurs, intenses et passionnés. Il avait parlé de Marco aussi, pour la première fois de leur liaison –le géant ne s'était jamais donné la peine de préciser qu'il trompait l'Italien. Et même lui avait fait quelques… compliments. Oui, il considérait ces comparaisons comme cela.  
C'était déjà un bon début. Enfin peut-être. Avec Gaoh il ne savait jamais.

Qu'est-ce qu'il attendait exactement de leur relation de toutes manières ? Il avait dit « oui » une fois, et ça faisait déjà trois mois qu'ils couchaient ensemble pour le fun, et rien d'autre. Il aurait très bien pu dire stop aussi, rien ne l'empêchait… et puis le lineman serait allé voir ailleurs sans poser de problèmes.

Il se releva pour aller se passer sous la douche afin de s'éclaircir les idées. Sans se surestimer, lui-même aurait pu trouver quelqu'un d'autre s'il l'avait voulu –Riku le regardait de façon si mignonne parfois…- mais il n'en avait pas éprouvé le besoin, et encore moins l'envie.  
Et puis il fallait l'avouer aussi, Gaoh n'était pas franchement beau, selon les critères habituels, mais il avait… quelque chose. Une expression et une attitude sauvages et fascinantes en permanence. C'était un fait, le colosse l'attirait indéniablement. Un sourire, même moqueur, et il savait déjà qu'il finirait sur le bureau le midi même.  
Un charme duquel il n'arrivait pas à se soustraire.

Sous le jet d'eau chaude, il se sentit malgré tout rougir d'être aussi romantique. Surtout qu'avec ce genre de partenaire, ce n'était pas vraiment le plus approprié…

Mais il commençait à comprendre que, sans aucun doute, il commençait salement à tomber amoureux de ce type si rude et brutal. Un comble pour lui, qui était, de caractère, comme de physique, son opposé en tous points. Qui se ressemblent s'assemblent mon c…œil.

Il lança un regard vers l'horloge de la salle de bain et constata avec stupeur que ça faisait plus d'une heure qu'il était là-dessous. Il ferma le robinet et se sécha vigoureusement, avant de raccrocher la serviette sur le portant, et il fallait, bien évidemment sinon ça n'aurait pas été amusant pour Dame Chance, que le géant entre au même moment, dans l'optique de se rafraîchir le visage après s'être réveillé avec un début de gueule de bois.

« Sympa au réveil… faut avouer.  
- G-Gaoh ! Kid se cacha pudiquement avec sa serviette tout juste raccrochée. T'aurais pu frapper !  
- C'est pas comme si je ne t'avais jamais vu comme… ah non en fait. »

Un sourire narquois lui fendit le visage.

« C'est vrai ça… vu qu'on était au boulot, tu t'es jamais totalement désapé, tiens.  
- Ca change quoi ?  
- Ca change qu'on l'a jamais fait ailleurs que là-bas.  
- Et… c'est important ?  
- T'as envie d'avoir le ventre et le dos couverts d'échardes et malmenés par ce meuble que tu connais si bien, à force ? Et puis un lit c'est plus confortable…  
- Tu es en train d'insinuer… que tu as envie d'utiliser _mon_ lit ?  
- C'est chez toi non ? Alors oui, _ton_ lit comme tu dis si bien. »

Shien soupira et se lança dans une vaine protestation quand le lineman lui saisit les poignets, annihilant sa résistance.

« Tu as juste à dire « non », mais tu te perds toujours en excuses foireuses, gronda le gigantesque adolescent. C'est quoi ton problème ? »

Son mince partenaire le dévisagea un moment, avant de rosir légèrement, détournant le regard. Pas la peine de lui exposer le pourquoi du comment, ça serait ridicule.

« D'accord ça va… « oui ». »

*****

Il était vrai que… c'était quand même plus confortable. Déjà dans cette position ses coudes ne s'éraflaient pas contre le bois, et c'était moins fatiguant que de rester debout.

A quatre pattes sur le lit, Kid avait crispé ses mains sur les draps, haletant, pendant que son partenaire jouait consciencieusement de sa langue et de ses lèvres contre cet endroit si intime.  
Ca, il l'avait attendu. Prendre leur temps, aucunement pressé par une heure ou par une quelconque intrusion possible dans cette pièce qui avait été témoin de chacun de leurs ébats. Il avait espéré un jour cette situation, où ils pourraient mieux s'explorer l'un l'autre, avec patience.  
Parce que patient, Gaoh l'était étrangement. Ses mains qui s'attardaient sur ses hanches et ses cuisses le faisaient doucement frissonner, et il était diablement adroit dans ses caresses.  
Ils n'avaient jamais eut le temps de « s'occuper » de l'un et de l'autre de cette façon, et Kid se rendait compte que ça avait été une erreur de se cantonner à ce bureau étroit. Et en plus, pour une fois, il pouvait s'exprimer sans retenue. Et d'autant plus lorsque les doigts de son partenaire se refermèrent dans une caresse langoureuse sur son membre tendu. Il ne lui avait d'ailleurs pas fallut bien longtemps pour se cambrer sous l'extase. Le manque d'habitude à ce traitement, sûrement.

Un souffle lui chatouilla la nuque, et les deux larges bras de son partenaire l'encadrèrent.

« Tu es bien sensible en fait.  
- Je n'ai pas… l'habitude.  
- Pas besoin de me le dire, j'avais remarqué. »

Un sourire moqueur releva le coin des lèvres du géant.

« Tu préfères peut-être quand on est au bureau et qu'on expédie ça rapidement ? lui susurra-t-il, collant sa virilité gorgée de désir contre sa cuisse.  
- N-non ! gémit Kid, qui tentait en vain de repousser ces bras de chaque côtés de son corps.  
- Tu vois que tu sais refuser. »

Un baiser papillonna derrière sa nuque comme pour l'en féliciter, et Gaoh reprit :

« Alors pourquoi tu n'es pas aussi direct quand je te force un peu la main ? Pourquoi tu cherches toujours des prétextes à la con ?  
- Peut-être que… nnh… que je aah…  
- Que tu ? Ne t'arrêtes pas en si bon chemin. »

Facile à dire. Mais quand quelqu'un vous caressait l'entrejambe avec une certaine adresse, c'était quand même difficile de ne pas lâcher le fil de ses pensée en cours de route.

« Que… je ne détestes pas forcément mmh.. ça quand tu me… aaah… « forces la main ».  
- Alors c'est juste des excuses de midinette pour se faire désirer ? le nargua son compagnon en lui léchant le contour de l'oreille. Remarque, c'est assez efficace. »

Chose confirmée par ce que Kid sentait toujours contre l'arrière de sa jambe.

Il savait à quel point Gaoh devait se maîtriser pour ne pas écourter les choses, sans quoi, c'aurait déjà été fini.  
Mais ces mots chuchotés dans son cou étaient trop agréables pour qu'ils mettent fin à tout cela aussi bêtement. Enfin, il n'empêchait que les caresses du lineman devenait insoutenable, et que lui aussi devait prendre sur lui pour ne pas réclamer la suite au plus vite.  
Il tourna la tête pour tomber nez à nez avec son amant, et tendit le cou vers lui pour lui quémander un baiser, comme un peu auparavant. Le géant recula le visage, promptement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
- Mais je… enfin.. comme tout à l'heure.  
- Tout à l'heure j'étais saoul.  
- Mais tu t'en souviens quand même, on dirait. »

Gaoh grogna au sourire gentiment moqueur de Shien.

« J'ai pas envie, grommela-t-il.  
- Mais il y a deux heures…  
- J'avais deux bouteilles dans le nez, d'accord ? »

Le ton dangereux du plus grand lui coupa l'envie de l'ennuyer d'avantage.

« Mais j'accepte de recommencer si t'arrives à faire quelque chose… »

Kid haussa un sourcil intéressé.

« Quoi donc ?  
- Ca je te dirais après qu'on ai finit de tester ton lit. »

Ce sourire prédateur de leur première rencontre reprit sa place sur ses lèvres, comme à chaque fois qu'il entrait dans cette pièce étroite en refermant le verrou derrière lui.  
Ses grandes mains le força à écarter un peu plus les jambes, afin d'introduire un, puis deux doigts en lui. Le plus mince des deux se surprit à gémir aussi fort, laissant ses bras le lâcher sous la morsure du bien-être, ayant désormais le torse à plat sur le lit, et se mordant la lèvre pour étouffer les soupirs qui ne demandaient qu'à s'extirper de sa gorge.  
La voix vibrante de Gaoh se fraya de nouveau un chemin vers le centre du plaisir de son cerveau.

« Ne te retient pas maintenant qu'on est chez toi. Hurle jusqu'à t'en arracher les cordes vocales, si tu veux. Je veux t'entendre. »

Kid se sentit fondre sous ce timbre rauque et relâcha la pression de ses dents sur la chair charnue de sa bouche, laissant s'échapper un cri de contentement et de surprise mêlés lorsque son amant le pénétra sans préavis.  
Ses doigts se contractèrent convulsivement sur les draps pendant que le lineman allait et venait presque brutalement en lui.

Il voulait qu'il s'exprime ? Aucun problème. Il n'aurait même pas besoin de simuler, même si ça n'avait jamais été nécessaire avec lui.  
Il se cambra soudain violemment, son amant ayant touché un point un peu trop sensible, et Gaoh se fit un malin plaisir d'approfondir ses coups de reins, arrachant à Shien des plaintes toujours plus sonores et savoureuses.

Le géant fut tout de même surprit par ce gémissement là :

« Gaoh… »

Car c'était bien son nom que le secrétaire étouffait au bureau lorsqu'il se sentait proche de l'orgasme. Mais au moment d'une extase qui fut presque simultanées pour les deux partenaires, le plus grand des deux adolescents ne se serait jamais attendu à entendre ça.

« Gaoh… je t'aime… Gaoh… »

Heureusement qu'il venait de se libérer en lui, sinon ça l'aurait bloqué. L'intéressé se retira calmement quelques instants plus tard, laissant durer volontairement ce silence pesant qui les avait enveloppé.

« … Depuis quand ? »

Kid se mordilla la lèvre, ébahi par sa propre bêtise.

« Je l'ai réalisé... très récemment. »

Le lineman resta muet un instant avant de soupirer et de hausser les épaules :

« Marrant. Maintenant que j'y pense, Marco n'a jamais dis ça. Comme quoi j'ai bien fait de passer à autre chose. »

Woah, stop… Donc ça lui convenait comme situation ?

« Ca ne te… dérange pas ?  
- Non. De toutes manières c'est pas réciproque. »

Il baissa les yeux et soupira avant que Gaoh ne mette son visage à sa hauteur pour lui décocher un sourire en coin.

« Au fait… tu voulais savoir ce que tu devais faire pour que j'accepte de t'embrasser à nouveau hein ?  
- Ah… oui.  
- Si t'arrives à faire en sorte que tes niaiseries soient partagées… j'y réfléchirais. »

Le plus vieux des deux resta interdit un instant, semblant cogiter, et éclata de rire.

« Quoi ? gronda le colosse.  
- J'y crois pas… donc tu couches sans problèmes, mais tu n'embrasses que si tu aimes ? Ah ah ! Ca c'est vraiment pur, on dirait un gosse de six ans. »

Et il repartit de plus belle, sous le regard courroucé de son partenaire. Mais vu qu'il n'eut pas d'autres réactions, il avait dû toucher juste.

« Alors tout à l'heure quand tu étais cuit, reprit Kid, pourquoi tu m'as embrassé si tu penses comme ça, mmh ? »

Gaoh jura et lui continua de rire doucement, enroulant ses bras autour de ce cou large. Il avait déjà sa réponse, peu importait.  
Il savait maintenant que ça viendrait naturellement, il n'avait plus qu'à attendre…


End file.
